The Day That I Died
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Joey Dies and he remembers...Not good at summaries R


Joey looked out the window sitting on the windowsil and remembering what happened before he died.   
  
*One Day I woke up. I woke up knownin today is the day I will die.*  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
He watched as a former self of him get up and walk out of his room kicking past beer bottles and cans and out the door. He sighed as he looked at the sky. Today he was going to do it.  
  
*Cashdogg was barkin went to the park and enjoyed it onelast time*  
  
His dog was barking so he took him on a leash and they went to the park and he watched as all the little kids played and ran. He smiled at the sight. What he would give to be young and innocent again. If only...  
  
*I called my mother told her I loved her and I begged her not to cry Wrote a letter it said id miss her and I signed that goodbye.*  
  
Joey watched as his other self went into his house and called his mom. His sister answered the phone and he told her and begged her not to cry about this. soon after he hung up the phone her wrote a letter to his mom and signed it forever goodbye and mailed it.  
  
*You know the happiest day day of my life I swear the happiest day of my life was the day that I died. Can you feel the cold tonight It sets in but its alright Darkness falls im letting go All alone but I feel fine*  
  
Today was Joeys happiest day of his entire life. He went out with the gang and did allthe things they always did but something was diffrent about it. He shrugged it off and kept on with the day.  
  
*We took a drive and we drive thou DC And saw all the places we lived. Long comversations wetalked of old friends and all the things that we did.*  
  
He watched as he and his friends piled into Seto's convertable Limo and drove off passing their houses and everything else. he walked to the cornernd watched them pass. he waved as they passed though they didnt see him and he turned and watched them drive off. Inside the limo they were all talking and joking about the past all their friends and the things they did and they talked for a long time. It was the best day Joey ever had.  
  
*Summer nights drunken fights mistakes we made did we live it right You know the happiest day of my life I swear the happiest day of my life was the day that I died*  
  
That night they had a good time partying and they remembered all those long times ago the nights during the summer they partied and had a good time and got drunk and fighting and then they asked the question. Did they live it right? He wondered about this. Soon he came up with the answer yes they did. He wouldnt change it for the world.  
  
Soon it was time to go and Joey waved bye to them and started walking. But insted of going home he went to the rock quarry. Today had been the best day of his entire life and he was happy about that.   
  
*Can you feel the cold tonight It sets it but its alright Darkness falls im letting go All alone but I feel just fine*  
  
He walked to the quarry and stood there on the edge it was cold and it was darker and he was ready and all alone but he didnt care it actually felt good for once.  
  
*You know the happiest day of my life I know the happiest day of my life I swear the happiest day of my life is the day that I died*  
  
He felt like he was on top of the world from the happiest day he had. Joey walked up beside his memory self and looked at him.  
  
*Did I live it right I hope I lived it right did I live it right Did I live it right I hope I lived it right I know I lived it right*  
  
Just when he watched his former self jump he came back into the presant. He saw everyone there at his funreal Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, even eto. They all looked greive stricken. Soon after it was over Yugi stayed behind and looks at the grave and was crying.   
  
Joey walked up to Yugi and placed his hand on his shoulder causing Yugi to jump and turn around. His eyes widened in surprise and he jumped and hugged Joey hard. Joey smiled and hugged him back and they walked off down the street.  
  
*Did I live it right...* 


End file.
